


Season Premiere

by MitsubachiAria



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amami Rantaro and Ouma Kokichi are siblings, Angst without a happy ending, Kidnapping, Kokichi Is Traumatized, M/M, Mutual Pining, Personalities bear little resemblance to common pre-game, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Pre-Game with different names, Saihara Shuichi and Shirogane Tsumugi Are Siblings, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, crushing guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsubachiAria/pseuds/MitsubachiAria
Summary: Pregame Saiou for Saiou Pit's White Day event. Prompt: Anniversary and PregameAfter a traumatic event, Ichigo and Botan have become all each other can rely on, other than Ichigo's love of Danganronpa providing an obsessive coping mechanism. But, Botan knows something that would shatter the little peace of mind his best friend has left, and knows if he ever finds out, he'd hate him....at least they have the season premiere of the 52nd season of Danganronpa to look forward to, right?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19
Collections: Saiouma Pit White Day 2021 Collection: Day 1: Anniversary/Wedding AND/OR Pre-Game





	Season Premiere

**Author's Note:**

> Just noting the pregame names up front:
> 
> Botan = Kokichi  
> Ichigo = Shuichi  
> Yachiyo = Tsumugi  
> Ren = Rantaro
> 
> This is very based in my personal pregame headcanons, so I hope everyone enjoys it ^_^

The scene lingered in his nightmares as fresh as the day it happened. 

His older brother had been supposed to pick him up from debate club practice, so when he called him a bit before it was supposed to end, he stepped out of the classroom to answer, expecting him to either apologize for being a bit late or ask what he wanted from some fast food place. He didn’t expect to hear a muffled series of shouting voices. 

“Why are you doing this? Why us?” A familiar female voice yelled. “We don’t want anything to do with this!”

An unfamiliar voice yelled back. “Ungrateful brats- it’s an honor to be chosen. Do you know how many people would kill for such an opportunity?”

His brother’s voice finally entered the fray. “I knew there was something rotten about that show. So people don’t even volunteer, huh?”

“Nah, some do, but you’re lucky! You got scouted! It works better when some are unwilling, you know?” The unfamiliar voice exclaimed again.

“Wh-where are you taking us, anyways?” His brother stuttered out. “D-don’t we have a right to know?”

A piercing laugh, followed by a sickening crunch answered him. “Gimme that, little brat.”

The line turned to static. He just stood in the hall holding the phone to his ear, unable to even move. 

He remembered the phone call perfectly, even if the rest of the day was a blur. He’d read the police report enough times to make his eyes bleed, after all. Ren Natsume and his friend Yachiyo Aoba had been kidnapped by an unknown person or persons, the only evidence to their whereabouts being that phone call. Botan Natsume was the sole witness of this case because of that, but according to the police nothing could be discerned from the call aside from the possibility it was in relation to something that would be filmed. The implications of that were… chilling, to say the least. 

Of course, Botan had suspicions as to the culprits, but the police wouldn’t listen. It seemed they deemed it a closed cold case almost instantly, despite his insistence that there was a clear suspect. There had been rumors about Danganronpa for so long, that some of the contestants bore some resemblance to missing people from cold cases, and that the deaths depicted were genuine. He always thought that it was just creepypasta bullshit meant to drive up hype and mystique around the show, but the way Ren and Yachiyo talked about it all made him know deep in the pit of his stomach it had to be connected. 

Anyone that would listen he tried to tell about this. He spammed Danganronpa forums so much he got banned, and got laughed out of true crime communities, but he continued on in the futile hope someone would listen. But, there was one person he could never tell his suspicions, no matter what. He had to hide his fears from the person closest to him, because…

“Gooooood morning, Bonbon!” He was greeted by a hug from his roommate and best friend, Ichigo Aoba. He was the only one who had stuck by him all this time. As he mourned and cried into the night, he’d hold him close and comfort him.“You’re up early!” 

Ichigo tried to peer at his laptop screen, but Botan shut it quickly. After all, he was on his usual routine, and Ichigo was decked out in Monokuma-themed pajamas and clutching at a Kyoko Kirigiri plushie. Ichigo had always liked Danganronpa, but after losing his sister, he’d flung straight into an obsession to cope. Botan was torn apart seeing his best friend enraptured by the people he thought had ruined their lives, but the idea of ripping away the only thing that seemed to keep the light in his eyes hurt even more. 

“Oh, you know, it’s hard to sleep today,” Botan admitted. “I mean… it’s a year today.”

Ichigo nodded gravely. “Yeah… I definitely took extra sleep meds last night. But, at least the season premiere is today! That’s good, right?”

“Oh, right, yeah! I almost forgot,” Botan lied. There was no way he could forget, especially when it seemed the universe itself was mocking him with it. A huge pit of dread in his stomach made him wonder if today would be the day he’d finally see Ren again, and the day Ichigo’s happy facade of comfort finally fell apart. If Danganronpa was truly premiering its 52nd season today of all days, he felt almost certain it had to mean that Ren and Yachiyo’s disappearances really were tied to that show. 

He had to tell Ichigo, right? But he started rambling on about how the trailers had been so cryptic and not shown much of anyone and he was so excited to see the setting and the new Ultimates and that light in his eyes that so seldom shone nowadays was so bright, and Botan knew he couldn’t. 

“I’m just so glad something in the world decided to be kind to me today,” Ichigo said, curling up beside Botan. “Without you and Danganronpa, this all would be way too much for me to take, you know? I could never thank you enough for being by my side during this.”

The guilt at the pit of his stomach writhed. “Y-yeah, of course. I’ve needed you too, you know?” He fought hard to keep a smile on his face as he hugged Ichigo. “You’re my friend, and… I’m glad that we have each other through this all.”

They might not have each other after tonight, but he had been glad to have Ichigo’s support, at least, even if the guilt nearly drove him mad. He was happy not to be alone, and happy to see Ichigo smiling for him. 

The two of them didn’t bother going to classes that day- everyone understood why, he was sure. They just made pancakes together and tried not to think too hard about anything, especially not the events that transpired one year ago. He was sure Ichigo noticed the dark expression on his face, but he tried to comfort it away with hugs, just like always. He didn’t know he was mourning not just their siblings, but their friendship. 

As the premiere drew nearer, Ichigo got set up on the couch and turned on the preshow while Botan made snacks and prayed that he’d not see Ren or Yachiyo on that screen tonight. Even when he used to be happy to watch this show with Ichigo, he didn’t understand why there’d been 51, soon to be 52 seasons of this thing over the years. It was just getting stale to him, but he’d never have said that to Ichigo even before his love turned to dependence. 

He didn’t even know how to make small talk about it anymore, but he wanted to try. Just for a moment, he wanted to pretend things were like they were before. “Uh, what sort of Ultimate do you think the protagonist will be this time?” He asked politely as he tried to find the popcorn in the pantry. 

“There are rumors they’ll be an Ultimate Adventurer like Fiora Amane and Yusuke Mizuki,” Ichigo said excitedly. “Some recent interviews with staff writers have expressed interest in having an Ultimate Detective protagonist again, though, so I really hope that might be this season! It was so much fun to have Seika as protagonist, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, for sure,” he agreed, despite barely remembering who that even was. “I hope that it’s good whatever happens.”

“I’m sure it’ll be great!” Ichigo exclaimed with an amount of unwavering faith that Botan wished he could muster about anything anymore. “I just wish I could watch it with Yachi like we used to…”

Botan came over to hug Ichigo for what he feared would be the last time. “I wish so too, Berry,” he told him with a gentle kiss to his forehead. Maybe, just maybe things would be okay. Maybe Botan’s fears would be proven unfounded. If so… maybe then, he could tell Ichigo everything- his silly fears, his silly crusade, and silliest of all, the feelings growing inside his heart for Ichigo, the only person left in this world he loved. 

But, as soon as the show started up, before he could even bring the popcorn over, his whole world fell apart. The first to wake up in the school of this season, despite his green hair and eyes, had an unmistakable face. Ichigo’s smile fell instantly, and Botan fell as if he was going to throw up. 

“R-Ren?!” Ichigo clung to the pillow on the couch rather than any of the plushies beside him. 

A monologue had the very familiar face introduce himself as Rantaro Amami, the Ultimate Adventurer. The popcorn bowl fell to the floor, spilling all over the carpet. Botan was stunned into shock, just like he had been one year ago. His vision got even hazier and his head began spinning as Ichigo’s sudden wail alerted him that a girl with long dark hair and glasses like Yachiyo’s had appeared and introduced herself as Tsumugi Shirogane. 

“This can’t be true,” Ichigo said softly to himself. “This- this has to be some twisted joke! Th-they said there was no trace of where they’d ended up. Wouldn’t the police have-”

“I don’t think they cared, Berry,” Botan forced himself to say. “I’m so sorry… I- I didn’t tell you- they mentioned a show on the call, and-”

“Y-you knew?” Ichigo looked away from the television and into his soul. “You- you didn’t tell me?”

Botan’s whole world was falling apart. “I couldn’t,” he said softly, knowing that to be a lie. “I knew it would hurt you-”

“A-and this wouldn’t?” Ichigo’s eyes were overflowing with tears. “You… you lied to me! What kind of sick person gets their kicks from letting their best friend be obsessed with the show that kidnapped his own sister?”

“I didn’t know for sure!” Botan tried to explain. “I didn’t want to tell you unless I knew for sure it was Danganronpa! I didn’t want to take this away from you.”

Ichigo stood up and just walked past Botan without even looking at him. “I’m done with you,” he said, voice breaking. “No wonder you’re so alone, if this is how you treat the people who love you.”

Botan couldn’t do a thing but watch. He knew he deserved it, he knew he was selfish for wanting to keep Ichigo happy. He knew he deserved to lose the only light of his life forever. 

The next time they’d meet, it would be in the back of one of those same trucks, tied up and unable to even call for help. Botan knew he deserved this fate, but with the last of his strength, he weakly begged for clemency for Ichigo, who was nothing but a victim in all of this. Ichigo wouldn’t even look at him, even then. All Botan could hope for was that Ichigo would be the one to kill him so he could be granted what he deserved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hina are you proud of me yet
> 
> Also gonna explain the name choices a bit better since I felt like doing so at the beginning might give away the goose a bit 
> 
> Botan is named after Bonkichi, the usual nickname for Pregame Kokichi, I wanted to find a name that contained Bon, and this was as close as I got.
> 
> Ichigo is both a very typical protagonist name and contains Ichi, as well as meaning strawberry so it gives a strawberry and blueberry duality to Shu and Ichigo. 
> 
> Yachiyo comes from Helping Yacchi because I thought it would be cute if Shuichi named his comfort object subconsciously after his sister.
> 
> Ren means lotus flower iirc, which is a symbol of rebirth, which seemed very fitting for Rantaro of all characters.
> 
> Tbh the surnames were chosen at random, but Aoba contains the character for blue so at least that’s fitting.
> 
> Also, special thanks to my best friend SlowpokeCurry for reading over this for me!


End file.
